Desperate times call for desperate BANG!
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis, mafia hitman right hand man and future son in law of the biggest mob boss in Tulsa, sounds crazy right, what about Johnny Cade, partner in crime, boyfriend of Dallas Winston. Oblivous to their underground way of life is their family. Rated T for murder and mentions of intimacy.
1. Lethal Business

**new story that I've been working on for a while, takes place before the book and everyone is kinda ooc**

CRACK! A lone figure stood in the dark alley, his gun still smoking in his hand, his black leather jacket and greased auburn hair being the only clue as to his identity. At the end of the alley lay his target, a single bullet hole ran right through his heart out through his back. The figure in black walked over to his victim, pulling on a thick pair of leather gloves he held a lit match to the tips of his victims fingers and toes and took the guy's wallet and shoes. He then took a pair of pliers out of his jacket, and carefully removed the man's teeth before soaking them in hair grease and lighting it with another match. He collected his spent round and disappeared into the night. No one could have heard his shot, his silencer had been on. The figure smiled and holstered his gun. He started running and entered the nearest phone booth, putting a couple dimes into the slot and dialing a number

" tell the boss the rat is dead"

"Good one Colt, meet you by the corner of Drake and Tindle" said the man on the other end named . The man named colt walked to the street corner and waited for his partner. He lit his cigarette and leaned against the street sign. Suddenly another shadowy figure in a similar tang top and black leather jacket walked up

"the boss is pleased" said the new commer

"I love our job" said Colt. The other man smiled and lit his own cigarette

"The boss is going to pay you big time for this you know, also you have a new assignment" said Cake

"Who?" asked Colt

"My father" said Cake with a wry smile

"Consider it done" said Colt

"Not tonight, the boss needs you at the hideout, something about outlaw getting himself canned" said Cake

"AGAIN!" exclaimed Colt

"Hey cut him some slack, no ones perfect on their first week" said Cake

"Yeah right, no one get hauled in three times in one week" said Colt, taking a drag on his cigarette

"Ok fine, I just have a soft spot for my boyfriend is all" said Cake, his black eyes shimmering with happiness

"Johnny I swear you should have asked him out a while ago" said Colt

"Just because I have someone and you don't doesn't mean you should get jealous, Ponyboy" said Johnny

"Who says I don't have anyone?" said Ponyboy

"Wait, who the hell are you dating?" asked Johnny

"Sally" said Ponyboy. Johnny forgot to exhale his smoke and started coughing

"SALLY!" he choked out

"Yeah, why not, she digs me" said Pony

"She's the boss's daughter" exclaimed Johnny

"The boss likes me" said Pony

"Well yeah, he invites you over all the time" said Johnny

"Your just jealous cuz I'm in the inner circle" said Pony

"Listen Pony I'll see you tomorrow after your assignment, your brother will skin you if your late" said Johnny

"Alright, see you later Cake" said Pony

"Later Colt" said Johnny watching Pony take off running faster than any soc's mustang. Johnny started walking to the lot, hearing sirens in the distance, he chuckled to himself, Pony never got caught. He sat down on top of an old car

"Hey Cake" said a voice

"Boss is mad at you outlaw, who gets caught stealing a can of bear" said Johnny

"Not my fault, dam undercover cop was in the magazine isle" said Dally

"That's why Ponyboy is his favorite" said Johnny, he felt Dally's arm slip around him and pull him close, Johnny hadn't realized how cold it was out until just then so he snuggled into Dally's jacket. Dally gave a rare smile and ruffled Johnny's hair

"Hey cut it out" laughed Johnny swatting Dally's hand away

"We should probably head over to The Curtis's, the whole gang is having dinner over there" said Dally

"In a minute, I'm comfy" said Johnny

"You can snuggle into to me at the Curtis's, common" smiled Dally

"Nuuuu, I don't wanna" whined Johnny

"You're making me soft Johnny cake" said Dally

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Johnny teasingly

"As long as you don't do it around the gang" said Dally kissing Johnny's forehead

"Ponyboy is dating the boss's daughter" said Johnny

"Geez that guy, younger than all of us yet the favorite of everyone" said Dally

"Not true, I'm your favorite" said Johnny

"That is true" smirked Dally

"Alright I'm ready, let's go meet the guys" said Johnny


	2. Vengeance Served

**I own nothing in this**

Ponyboy walked into the Cade's house and saw Johnny's father passed out drunk on the couch

"This is for all the times you've hurt Johnny" whispered Ponyboy before aiming his silenced gun at the man's head and pulled the trigger, of course the bullet went right through and hit the metal kitchen chair next to the couch, ricocheted off the leg and grazed Pony's arm

"Oh son of a bitch" swore Pony grabbing his arm before looking for the bullet and picking it up. He left the house and went to the hideout. Johnny was there playing poker with a couple other mafia members. Pony went to the bar and order a jack and coke. He downed it in a couple swigs before heading to the bathroom to bandage his arm. He took off his shirt and for the first time in awhile realized just how much muscle he had packed on. His python tattoo on his shoulder made him look real tough. He wrapped some gauze around his arm before deciding to check the stats on the horse races, taking one last look in the mirror realizing he could probably arm wrestle Darry and win, he put his black tank top back on and headed out

"bastard dead?" asked Johnny not looking up from his cards

"You think I'd let that sob live" said Pony sitting down in his favorite armchair and opening the paper

"Huh, looks like the Boss's bets paid off, everest came in first in the second race yesterday" said Pony

"He'll be pleased to hear that" said Johnny "I'm all in" he placed a bundle of cash in the pile

"I fold" said the other players. Johnny smiled and set down four aces and grabbing the pile

"How the hell do you always win Cake?" asked one of the other members of the Mob

"I ain't sayin nothin" said Johnny taking a drag on his cigarette. Dally came into the room and sat at the bar

"Hey Outlaw, how'd your talk with the boss go?" asked Don

"He's taking me off assignments and making me lookout" grumbled Dally sitting at the bar

"Oh yeah, Colt, new assignment came for you, some guy named Merril aint caught up on his dues, Boss want you and Cake to have a friendly _chat_ with 'im" said Franky

"When and where?" asked Ponyboy

"Anytime within the week, he also said to tell you that Sally has a dance coming up at her school and you are required to go with her" said Franky

"I was planning on going with her anyway, I just need to get myself a new suit" said Ponyboy

"I'll tell the Boss" said Franky with a nod. Ponyboy looked at his watch, he had homework to do later

"Hey Johnny I need you to drive me home, I have schoolwork to do and Darry will kill me if I'm later than 5" said Ponyboy getting out of his chair

"Fine, your lucky I got my licence and the boss bought me that car" said Johnny grabbing his jacket and keys

"Bought, yeah right, I think he _liberated_ it from someone who owed him a lot" said Ponyboy putting on his jacket

"Same thing," said Johnny rolling his eyes "Dally are you coming with us or what?"

"Yeah I'll come, just give me a minute" said Dally draining the rest of his drink and grabbing his jacket.

"See you guys tomorrow" said Ponyboy

"Yeah see you tomorrow Colt" said Frank. Ponyboy got home just in time and started doing his homework just before Darry got home. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Curtis Residence, Ponyboy speaking"

"Colt, Boss said his daughter is swinging by the hideout tomorrow with a new suit for you to take her to that dance, I swear this town is run so underground that he can get anything he wants," said Johnny

"great, if you can tell him Buck won't be a problem anymore by this time tomorrow then he will be very pleased," said Ponyboy

"Oh and what the hell happened to your arm, don't think I didn't notice the blood leaking through your jacket," said Johnny

"It's just a scratch, listen Darry will be home any second and he can't hear us talking about this, I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Ponyboy

"Alright and the boss said that the Merril hit is a rather large job, you and I are on it and Dally is the lookout, man I'm glad the boss chose us to be hit men after three years of being runners and intel gatherers, this is way more fun, I feel bad for Dally though" said Johnny

"Well he is your boyfriend so that feeling is natural" teased Pony

"Shut up, you're making me blush" said Johnny

"Johnny and Dally sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang ponyboy in a gleeful voice

"Shut up, you are so immature sometimes," said Johnny, sounding very flustered

"Well I am the youngest" chanted Pony

"Well your the one who's entire life hangs in the balance, break Sally's heart and the boss will probably call a hit on _you"_ said Johnny

"I don't intend to break her heart, and she's not the pampered princess everyone thinks she is, she is very reasonable," said Ponyboy

"Well tell your brother that Dally and I will be over later, I think Dal is bringing Two-Bit" said Johnny

"Aww is wittle Johnny Cake worried his boyfriend is cheating on him" asked Ponyboy in a cutesy voice

"Shut up, Dally would never cheat on me, especially not with two bit, the guy ain't Dal's type" said Johnny

"Hey stop messing with my fun" whined Ponyboy

"Pony who you talking to?" asked Darry walking into the living room

"Just Johnny" replied Pony holding his hand over the mouthpiece on the receiver

"Ok" said Darry walking into the kitchen

"I gotta go Johnny, I'll see you at seven" said Pony hanging up. He sat back on the couch, he had finished his homework and the gang would be here in two hours. He almost wished for the call to come for another assignment but the boss knew that Pony's cover could be blown if he called after 5. Ponyboy turned on the TV, the news was talking about a recent rise in cold case deaths. Ponyboy smirked, no leads nothing to trace, he loved his job. Darry sat down on the couch, they were just waiting for soda to get off work and the gang to arrive. There was a sudden screech of tires and a mustang pulled up.

"Dam soc's what are they doing here?" asked Darry getting up, only to be surprised when Johnny hopped out of the driver seat

"Since when did Johnny cake get his license, or have the money for that kind of car?" asked Darry

"Dunno" shrugged Ponyboy

"hi guys, sorry I'm a bit early" said Johnny walking in and sitting next to ponyboy

"Johnny where the hell did you get that car?" asked Darry

"I got a job at a car dealership, a dam soc said the suspension was busted and my boss told me if I could fix it for less that a hundred the car was mine" said Johnny, not suggestion on his face to say he was lying, although Darry was still skeptical. Then Dally and Two-Bit walked through the door.

"Hey guys" said two bit, as Dally's lips were preoccupied. Darry smiled and shook his head at the display in front of him

"Oh yeah Darry, I'm going to a dance next week at my girlfriend's school" said Ponyboy, everyone but Dally and Johnny stared at him

"Since when do you have a girl?" asked Two-Bit

"Couple months" said Pony. Dally and Johnny had finally decided to give breathing another try so were cuddling on the couch. Everyone had noticed Dally's more mellowed out personality after him and Johnny got together. Soda and Steve walked through the door and saw the gang

"Hey Johnny cake, i thought you weren't coming till seven?" asked Steve

"Decided to come early, had to stop a few soc's from keying my new car" said Johnny

"Is that your mustang parked outside?" asked Soda

"Yeah" said Johnny

"Johnny Cake, you are one big mystery" said Darry

"Not really" muttered Dally, earning him a slight jab in the arm by Johnny

"Ow, hey!" exclaimed Dally looking at his smirking boyfriend rubbing his arm

"Since when can little Johnny cake actually make Dallas Winston say 'ow'?" asked Two-Bit

"Since he decided to toughen up" said Dally, the jab hadn't even been that hard but Dally was sure his arm would be bruised later, little Johnny cake had packed on the muscle. As revenge Dally pulled Johnny close to him and decided to not let go. Steve saw this and smirked, it had been somewhat of a shock to the gang when Dally and Johnny announced that they were dating. Darry had expressed slight concern for Johnny, considering how if the soc's found out Johnny would get jumped daily, but Johnny had just said that he could take care of himself, also it wasn't like Dally would let anything happen to him.

"So, Christmas is coming up, what do you guys want?" asked Ponyboy casually

"It doesn't matter, we can't afford what I want" said Soda glumly, referring to the horse, Mickey Mouse.

"A new switchblade, the one I have can't hold it's edge anymore" said Steve

"Thats because you use it for almost everything" said Dally rolling his eyes

"Dal, what do you want?" asked Pony

"To beat some Soc heads in" smirked Dally cracking his knuckles

"Alright, how about you Darry?" asked Pony

"Better dam pay" said Darry rolling his eyes trying to figure out how the hell all their bills were paid off for the next four months

"Two-Bit?" asked Pony

"A new Car, mine is dead" said Two-Bit as he polished his switchblade

"Ok" said Pony

"What do you want little man?" asked Darry

"I know what he wants" smirked Johnny

"I already got that" said Pony causing Johnny and Dally's mouths to fall agape, while the others looked completely lost

"Um what?" asked Steve

"Nothing!" said Johnny, Dally,and Pony all at once. Johnny Gave pony the 'we need to talk' look and they both went outside,a bit of a distance from the house

"You and Sally actually did it? Does her dad know?" asked Johnny

" He told us we could do whatever we want as long as I get a ring on her finger the minute I'm 18, She's only older than me by a week" said Pony

"Geez, even Dally and I haven't gone that far" said Johnny

"Well you better not keeping him waiting" teased Pony

"Shut up, he said he's not ready to go that far yet" said Johnny

"Aw and I thought you'd be the scaredy cat" teased Pony, lightly punching Johnny's arm

"Darry is going to kill you when he finds out" said Johnny

"He won't find out" said Pony

"So how do you plan on getting everyone what they want for Christmas?" asked Johnny

"Simple, pull a few strings" said Pony

"Yeah, the way you're moving up in the world I'm starting to think the boss might make you his right hand man" said Johnny

"Considering how you are always at my side we could probably run it together" said Pony, tussling Johnny's hair

"HEY! No one but Dally touches my hair" exclaimed Johnny swatting Pony's hand away and accidently hitting his arm where the bullet had grazed him causing pony to hiss in pain

"Sorry, so are you going to tell me what happened to your arm or not?" asked Johnny

"The dam kitchen chair next to your couch decided to deflect my bullet back at me after it went through your dad's head" said Pony

"You were shot by your own bullet?!" exclaimed Johnny

"No just grazed, hurt like a bitch, but I'm fine" said Pony

"You're lucky you don't sleep with soda anymore, that would be even harder to hide than the tattoo" said Johnny

"It's weird, the minute we joined the mob, my nightmares stopped" said Pony

"Probably because you finally had a way to vent all your frustrations, ha, next time two bit tries to wrestle you to the ground he is in for one hell of a surprise" said Johnny as the two walked back inside.


	3. Two Hits and a Trip

**Hi I'm back, took me long enough, right? Anyway, here's the next chapter. I own nothing in this story and the only things I know about the mafia comes from TV and movies.**

"Ponyboy, Dally called for you, something about the sheep supervised in the pasture?" said Soda as Pony walked in from track practice. Pony's eyes lit up and he grabbed his leather Jacket

"Tell Darry I'll be home in a couple hours, I'm meeting Johnny and Dally near Bucks" said Pony darting out of the house leaving a very confused Soda in his wake. Two minutes later Pony arrived halfway across town at Bucks. He walked in and the cloud of smoke hit him like a train. He made his way over to the bar where Dally was

"Geez Colt Johnny only called about two minutes ago, did you drive here?" asked Dally

"No, I ran, they call me Colt for a reason" said Pony. Suddenly a shout came from the restroom and Pony sprang into action, finding Johnny tied up with a blade to his throat Ponyboy pulled out his gun and aimed it at Buck's head

"Drop the knife Merril, Big Tony says you haven't paid your debts to him" growled Pony

"P-Ponyboy, I didn't know you worked for Tony," stuttered Buck trying to stall

"We came to collect your debt Merril, either pay up or I shoot." said Ponyboy

"Come on Dally,I've known you for years, your not going to let this kid kill me." laughed Buck nervously

"That's the thing about a double life, Buck, you don't really know someone, and also you're the one who has my best friend and Dally's man tied up." said Pony calmly

"Alright I don't have the money.." started Buck, Pony cocked his gun

"But I can get it." said Buck starting to get scared

"And how do you plan to do that huh?" asked Johnny

"Common guys i just need more time." said Buck panicking

"You've had two years to get that money Buck, The Boss called a hit and sent us now either pay up or die." said Pony. Buck hung his head and Pony pulled the trigger, the music outside was so loud he had no need for his silencer.

"I'll call for the clean up crew" said Dally after he untied Johnny

"Geeze pony how did you manage to not make a mess?" asked Johnny

"Skill" said Pony simply "Now come on let's go back to the hideout, I need a drink" Dally and Johnny just stared at him as he walked out the door

"And that's why he's the Boss's favorite" said Johnny. When they got back to the hideout They saw Ponyboy at the bench press, one hand on the dumbbell above him the other reading, Gone With the Wind.

"What took you two so long, I thought you were driving?" asked Pony not looking up from his book

"We did, but consider how you always manage to run faster than even those mustang horses you insist on racing it's no surprise you beat us here" said Johnny

"Wait he races against Horses, how are you not bored with track Pony?" asked Dally

"Eh, It's entertaining watching Darry try to find space for another trophy" said Ponyboy

"Is that why you are called Colt?" asked Dally

"Yep, I run fast as and Mustang Colt, plus it fit with my given name" said Pony

"So you two never told me how you got into this business" said Dally sitting on a couch, Johnny sat next to him

"Well it was shortly after my parents died and Darry was struggling to find work in order to take care of Soda and I, well we kinda ended up in the middle of some hit and one of the mob guys was about to get shot, I pushed him out of the way and Johnny pinned the shooter down, we were offered a job and we started from the bottom" said Ponyboy

"Now Mr. Horseman here is in the inner circle with talk of him taking over the entire operation" said Johnny

"How did you two get to be such good shots?" asked Dally wrapping his arm around Johnny

"TV, books, watching the other members, observing Cops, my dad used to take me hunting, ya know, you pick up subtle differences in how different people use a gun and when you finally get one in your hand you can kinda guess the best way for you to be accurate and comfortable with it, dodging bullets becomes easy once you've become accustomed to watching your opponents hold their guns you can guess where that bullet will go and not be there, that and my dad used to take me and my brothers hunting, I've always been a good shot, never liked killing animals but I'm fine with killing for work plus the guys I kill deserve it" said Pony. Suddenly a young girl walked into the hideout, her deep purple eyes and black hair were locked onto the back of her boyfriend's head. She had the figure of a supermodel and was obviously a cheerleader. She walked up behind Ponyboy and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Hey lover boy" she whispered in his ear

"Hey Sally" said Pony turning around and kissing her before she walked around and sat on his lap. Johnny and Dally stared at her

"So you're Sally?" asked Johnny

"Yep, and although you are a cutie I'm taken by this handsome hunk" said Sally

"You don't have to worry about that, this guy here is mine" Said Dally pulling Johnny closer to him

"You must be Cake and Outlaw, My handsome stallion right here talks about you two quite a bit" said Sally before noticing Pony's arm

"Baby what happened to your arm?" asked Sally concerned

"A bullet grazed my shoulder no biggie" said Pony

"My brave, handsome warrior" said Sally before capturing Pony's lips in hers. Johnny looked up at Dally, who read his boyfriend's mind and kissed him, Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around Dally's neck. Eventually the two couples broke away from each other.

"Oh yeah, Pony, daddy said to give this to you" said Sally taking out an indigo silk suit from her overly large purse. Ponyboy smiled

"Tell him thank you and that Merril won't be a problem anymore" said Pony

"He will be very happy to hear that, so when are you coming over next? Your side of the bed is cold." said Sally

" I don't know baby, maybe after the dance on wednesday" said Pony

"Or I could stay at your place" suggested Sally

"I suppose, but we can't fool around, my brothers would kill me" said Pony

"Ok, as long as I get to spend time with my man" said Sally resting her head on Pony's chest.

"Come on, we should probably head back anyway, I told Soda I'd only be gone a couple hours" said Pony

"I'll drive the four of us" said Johnny

"Ya know Johnny, the minute your Car needs repair Soda and Steve will hound you to let them fix it" said Pony

"Yeah, those two goofs aren't getting anywhere near my car" said Johnny hoping into the driver's seat. Dally rode shotgun while Pony and Sally rode in back.

"So Sally, I'm surprised your dad lets you out of the house dressed in that outfit" said Johnny

"He lets me do whatever I want as long as his two best boys are keeping me out of trouble" said Sally, running her hand over her boyfriend's chest. Johnny pulled up behind Darry's truck. The four of them got out of the car and headed inside

"Pony where the hell have you been?' asked Darry

"Went to see a movie with Johnny Dally and Sally here" said Ponyboy. Sally smiled

"Hi, Pony's told me so much about you two and well now I see why I have such a handsome boyfriend, good looks and muscles must run in your family" said Sally. Soda smirked and flexed

"Soda you have a girlfriend stop hitting on mine" said Pony, Sally laughed.

"Geat so I'm now the only single guy " said Darry

"Aw common Darry you'll find someone" said Soda.

"Ya know, I might know a few women who would be totally into you" said Sally.

"I don't really have time for a girlfriend right now to be honest" said Darry turning red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, they'll work around it, I know my friend Susan will absolutely love you" said Sally

"I-I'll think about it" blushed Darry. The next day at school Pony was walking into class when all of a sudden there was the sound of gun fire, pony looked and Johnny and nodded. They crept out of the room and apprehended the guy.

"Colt, ain't this the guy the boss has been looking for, ain't caught up one his dues, boss has a nice reward for the guy who bring his head in" smirked Johnny

"I think you're right Cake, good ol Tony has a nice 500 dollar reward on this guys head" said Pony

"y-you two work for Tony" stuttered the shooter

" so, how should we do this cake, take him to Tony dead or alive?" asked Pony. Johnny looked around

"dead" said Johnny, his knife slit the guy's throat. That afternoon Pony and Johnny were at the hideout, Johnny was talking with the boss and Pony was sitting with Sally on the couch.

"Daddy's been in a very good mood lately" said Sally

"Why is that?" asked Pony

"He was looking at the stats of his mafia branch vs the other ones in Oklahoma and the country and found that his is the only one that isn't having problems keeping it's members in line, he has you and Johnny to thank for that so expect a large christmas bonus" said Sally

"Great, maybe i can use it to buy my brother's horse back" said Pony

"Oh don't bother buying anything for your family for Christmas, just tell my daddy what they want and he can get them" said Sally

"In that case, my brother Darry wants better pay, my brother Soda wants his horse Mickey Mouse back, it never really belonged to him but he and the horse bonded and only Soda could get near it without it bucking, my brother's friend Steve wants a new blade, and Two-Bit needs a new car" said Pony

"I'll tell Daddy, I know he can get all of those for his future son in law" said Sally kissing Pony.

"Speaking of christmas, if your dad is paying me a lot, what is your favorite gemstone" asked Pony

"But, we're only fourteen…." started Sally before Pony put his finger to her lips

"Not too young to get you a promise ring and a nice set of matching earrings and a necklace, besides, Darry's rule is first one of us to get hitched gives our girl Mom's ring" said Pony. Sally gasped

"I've seen that ring, it's gorgeous" said Sally

"If Darry or Soda don't get hitched first it's yours when we turn 18" said Pony, Sally kissed him long and hard.

"So are you going to answer my question because Diamonds just seem too common" said Pony

"I like Sapphires and Amethyst" giggled Sally

"Perfect" said Pony. Eventually Johnny came out of the office grinning like a chessy cat

"What's got you so happy?" asked Pony

"Boss is bringing us with him to the annual meeting of mob bosses around the world,we're his new bodyguard , he was so pleased with how we handled Trigger Finger Frank today that he's sending us on an all expense paid cruise this weekend, your family and the rest of the gang get a week long cruise and we get to watch the Boss's back, Dally is coming too, Boss is handling everything including getting Darry and Soda's time off for them. This week is going to be awesome." said Johnny

"Ooooh, Daddy was telling me about this, the International Mafia Conference, he only brings guys he trusts completely, he would have brought both of you before but you guys were kinda young, well you still are but he won't get laughed at as badly about a fourteen and a sixteen year old that a fourteen and a twelve year old, besides both of you look at least 20 now" said Sally.

"This is going to be awesome, boss said it's on a tropical island and we all get the best rooms, you and sally will have your room joined with the Boss's on one side and Dally and I get the room on the other side, Darry and soda get the room next to yours and Two-Bit and Steve are next to them, we all have share one balcony, so we should head home and start packing all our beach stuff and clothes because we leave for the docs early the day after your Dance with Sally" said Johnny excitedly.

"Thats amazing, I better go tell Darry" said Pony

"I'll drive" said Johnny, school was closed for two weeks while the damage was repaired. Pony Johnny and Dally got in the car.

"Ponyboy!" called Sally

"Yes my dear?" said Pony

"Daddy is sending the limo to get you wednesday night"

"Alright my love" said Pony. When they got home Darry had just gotten back

"Hey Pony, Soda and I both have thursday through next sunday off, and tickets for a cruise and Two-Bit and steve called saying they got the same thing, do you know anything about this?" asked Darry

"My boss is going to a conference and needs me and Johnny and Dally with him, so he is taking all of us to an island in the tropics" said Pony

"Since when do you have a Job?" asked Soda

"It's only part time, I've had it for a while, I work for Tony's catering, Johnny and I do calls and handle the reports" said Pony simply.

"Ok I guess we can go, only if everything's been arranged" said Darry

"great, the limo will get us Wednesday night" said Pony going to go pack. He was on the phone with Johnny talking about work.

"boss said we both get new guns and knives, apparently Sally and her mother went swimsuit shopping, get ready for a purple bikini." said Johnny

"I can't wait" said Ponyboy, his eyes glazing over and a look of lust on his features.

"Oh yeah and apparently Sally's friend Susan is coming, your girlfriend is going to try and play matchmaker between your brother and her best friend" said Johnny

"Poor Darry, surrounded by scantily clad women lying in the tropical sun, he's going to look like a tomato" laughed Ponyboy, though it sounded more like a cackle

"The Dance is tomorrow, you nervous or excited?" asked Johnny

"Bit of both, I really hope i can keep my eyes on her face instead of lower" said Pony

"She modeled it for us here at the hideout apparently since I'm your best friend I'm adequate to judge whether or not you'll like her dress" said Johnny. Pony could practically hear Johnny's eye roll.

"Can you at least tell me the color?" asked Pony

"Indigo, kinda matches your new suit, and that reminds me, The boss is sending a limo to pick you up and take you to his place so you can bring her to the dance in style" said Johnny

"That sounds great, but limos have kinda lost their wow factor for me, you ride in one you've ridden in a thousand" said Pony

"When did you ride in one?" asked Johnny

"Boss is always conducting meetings in limos, I have to skip school sometimes because he picks me up for a new high profile assignment." said Pony.

"What the assignment usually?" asked Johnny

"Normally it's comforting Sally while she's sick" said Ponyboy

"Wow, getting taken out of school by your boss to take care of your sick girlfriend, you're really up there in his inner circle" said Johnny

"Oh geez i won't have time to change if the limo is picking us up from the dance to take us to the docs, how am i gonna get my stuff?" asked Pony

"Just have your brothers bring it." said Johnny

"Good Idea" said Pony


End file.
